Skirting The Subject
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Lilly's date stands her up. What happens when she goes back to the police precinct to hitch a lift? L/S


A/N This story sort of deals with Lilly/Scotty semi-established relationship. I just thought it would make a change. I think this should probably be like, their 3rd or 4th date, maybe? It's definitely not first date potential. Anyway, just read it please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. And I was too bored to make up my own, rather amusing disclaimer.

* * *

Scotty bashed his head on the desk for what had to have been the tenth time.

"Goddamn cell phone," he grumbled. He reached blindly into the darkness, his fingers searching for the disappearing object. Swearing softly, he glanced at his luminous watch. _Crap. I'm runnin' late._

Somewhere in the office above him, the dark haired detective heard the double doors swing open. From his position on the floor, Scotty watched as a pair of red heels came to a stop by his desk. _Jesus Christ! _he thought, unable to stop his eyes travelling up the woman's legs. He couldn't see her face. _But her legs ain't bad!_

The foot tapped impatiently. Scotty admired the gentle curve of her calves, his gaze slowly travelling upwards. He listened as heavy footsteps headed towards him, before Vera's obnoxiously loud voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Thought you had a date?" the burly detective said.

"So did I."

Scotty sat up suddenly, whacking his head on the underside of his desk.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. The knees bent, crouching down, and Lilly's amused face appeared beside him.

Seeing the pained expression on his face, she arched an eyebrow.

"Hi, Scotty. Whatcha doin'?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…hi, Lil." His partner flicked her eyes towards the runaway cell phone.

"Missing something?"

Scotty backed out from under the desk, straightening up. Lilly stood up with him, folding her arms. Vera whistled, earning a glare from the blonde woman.

"What time was he meant to meet you, Rush?" Lilly shrugged.

"He was meant to let me know. I've been sitting at home for ages." _Eyes front, Valens, _Scotty thought, his mouth running dry at the sight of his partner's outfit. Lilly smiled, her blue eyes shining.

Turning on her heel, she headed into the break room, followed by her partner.

"Lil, I am so sorry! It was, uh…" Scotty stammered. She smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Do you think, maybe, if I'd turned up here first, dressed like this, my date would have turned up on time?" The male detective nodded, his cheeks turning pink.

"Definitely. You look amazin'."

Lilly laughed softly to herself. _God, how I love watching him squirm._

"Keep talking."

"Lil, I'm really sorry. I meant to call, and then I lost my phone, and I couldn't…" He was silenced by her lips gently brushing against his.

"Shut up, Valens. Now, I'm wearing a skirt. I'm hungry. These shoes hurt. You're going to take me home, and make me dinner. Then, if your cooking's up to scratch, maybe they'll be desert," she hinted, looping her arms around his neck.

Scotty grinned, resting his hands on her hips.

"So is this what it feels like to be in the dog house? 'Cause this ain't that bad." Lilly narrowed her eyes, hitting his arm.

"Let's go," she said threateningly. He laughed, and hurried to collect his belongings.

"After you."

Vera looked up in surprise.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked around a mouthful of cake. Scotty shrugged.

"I'm takin' Lil home. She ain't got no car." Lilly smirked.

"Have a good evening, Vera." He scowled.

"Yeah, yeah."

The blonde detective looped her arm through her partner's as the elevator doors glided shut.

"Beam me up, Scotty," she said, before his lips were pressing down on hers. Scotty hitched one of her legs up, his fingers rough against her skin. As his hand slid up her thigh, Lilly shivered, deepening the kiss. _I should definitely wear skirts more often._

* * *

A virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me my motto! I'll give you a clue: Even ? deserve ... OK? So let me know- WARNING, limited stocks of virtual cookies in store! Buy now!


End file.
